1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrow holding and guiding devices for bows and more particularly pertains to devices which may be used to hold arrows to an overdrawn rest system of a bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bow arrow guiding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of guiding arrows shot from a bow are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, an adjustable arrow rest for using up to 2 arrows is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,364 to Martin and an arrow guide is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,841 to Smith.
An arrow rest/overdraw apparatus for an archery bow as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,378 is a device that supports an arrow for shooting at a support location between the draw string full-draw rearward and draw string full-forward travel position.
Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,809,670 to Simo; 4,119,078 to Wilson and Des. 266,179 to Peck.
In this respect, the arrow holding and guiding devices for bows according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting archers.
None of these devices, however, operate in conjunction with an overdraw rest system to hold an arrow in a rest position until ready to fire, providing a hunter the capability to be ready to shoot at times due to the fact that the arrow is held in the firing position, whereas an arrow guide only provides an alignment mechanism in support of firing preparation. Having an arrow held in a firing position provides a hunter the capability to maneuver into heavy brush in search of game, ready to engage the game at once. Furthermore, the holding mechanism prevents undue noise that results in a conventional guiding system when the arrow falls off the bow arrow rest.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved arrow holding device which can be utilized with an overdraw bow system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.